destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Binary Prime
Binary Prime is an Agent of the Conflict that was originally introduced in Destroy the Godmodder 2 when he appeaed through TwinBuilder's Update Terminal during Intermission 1. He then hid at the edges of Minecraft until the Employer and Project Binary teamed up with him. Like the other two, Binary Prime wants to destroy the Narrative and all of Fiction. Appearance Binary Prime is a being of pure code, forged only from ones and zeroes. He resembles a heavily pixelated and vaguely three-dimensional incarnation of Project Binary made from orchid blocks that display static. In other various drawings, Binary Prime takes other yet still pixellated and snake-like forms, showing he can manipulate his appearance as he moves. A stylized crown is cut from Binary Prime's head. This "missing piece" can be shown as the "pupil" of the Employer's "eye". History Pre-DTG Binary Prime was a part of the Conflict until it was shattered into many Agents at the end of the Cataclysm. Binary Prime then went around reality, doing the Conflict's job and destroying universes for eons. However, during the Psi-Godmodding War, a piece of Binary Prime was ripped off, resulting in the crown-shaped cavity in his head. This piece would be used to create the Employer. DTG2 Binary Prime was first introduced solely as "Binary" by The Serpent during Intermission 1. Originally, he was a code-based monster that came from TwinBuilder's Computer after it was fully restored. Binary lacked an actual health bar, and could only be defeated by turning all of its 1s and 0s into 2s, tampering with its code. During the fight, Jack Noir killed The_Serpent and started absorbing Binary Prime's power, but was stopped when Intermission 1 ended. Binary Prime spent nearly the entire rest of the game floating at the edge of Minecraft and sending beams of binary signals out into the Void, hoping someone would listen to them. Eventually, Project Binary discovered and tracked down the signals, gaining cognizance of Binary Prime. After the Employer and Project Binary hijacked the First Block around the Trifecta, they finally went to the ruined universe of Minecraft and picked up Binary Prime, completing the trio of the Conflict. The three of them then participated in the Mate, capturing all the Descendants and shipping them to Earth. During Trial 7, Binary Prime possessed one of the invincible Turrets centered around the Artemissile. Combined with the Employer, the two used powerful attacks to combat the ships and Descendants. When the Moonbase was incapacitated, Binary Prime traveled back to GodCraft, trying to absorb what little life remained from the universe. Along with the other two serpents, Binary Prime fought Godmodder Soul while the Descendants raided his mindscape. Eventually, Binary Prime directly entered Godmodder Soul's mindscape to try and destroy it. He left once the Shadow overrode and split the Godmodder's Shatter. Binary Prime then traveled with the growing Conflict to Limbo, helping to kill the Secret of the Void. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Conflict Category:DTG2 Category:Character Category:Entity Category:DTG0